This invention in general relates to a bed system. More particularly, this invention relates to a semi-fluid mattress for a bed.
In ordinary homes, water mattress and air mattress are widely known as a mattress with small partial oppression. Though these mattresses have a simple structure and are moderate in price, they have some problems which need to be overcome. These problems include several of:
(a) low stability in holding the body, resulting from the nature of fluid; PA1 (b) deterioration of posture, relating to the buoyancy acting on each region of the body; PA1 (c) partial oppression caused by the tension of sealed container for holding the fluid; PA1 (d) lack of ventilation resulting from the sealed container; and PA1 (e) thermal disharmony caused by the thermal capacity of a mass of water. PA1 (a) extra weight relating to the buoyancy of the fluidized granular material; PA1 (b) extra energy caused by the thermal conditioning of the pressured air; PA1 (c) deterioration of posture, relating to the buoyancy acting on each region of the body; and PA1 (d) nervous controllability in fluidizing the granular material, relating to the aerodynamics.
In the medical fields, fluidized beds are used for supporting the patient with little partial oppression. There are some problems associated with using fluidized beds in the home, including several of: